When a Lab Rat's Bored
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Greg is BORED, so he makes a poll to amuse himself, the results cause admissions from a few of our CSI's GSR & WC Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I should I really should, then they might get a clue and put Grissom and Sara together.

A/N: My second CSI fanfiction, hope ya like, and don't worry I'm not abandoning Busted, I just have to get past this writers block.

Greg Sanders sat in his lab just swiveling around in his chair. There was nothing to do, no results were needed, nothing needed to be compared, and his favorite CSI's were hauled up in the Break Room passing the time. Apparently crime decided to take the week off. His mind began to wander as the minutes ticked by. He saw Sara walk pass the lab, a bored expression on her face. Ahh Sara you and I belong together even if all of your other fellow CSI's can't see it, though one day they will and so will you. He thought.

It then occurred to him that he did not know what all of the other lab techs thought about him and Sara. Hmmm maybe he could find out what they thought, and he could find out if they thought any of the other CSI's on nightshift belonged together. He grabbed a sheet of paper and quick titled his new poll,

**Compatible CSI's**.

He then listed these couples,

**Sara and himself** (ooh yeah) he thought,

**Sara and Nick**,

**Sara and Warrick** and last but not least

**Sara and Grissom**. (I gotta give the guy something.)

He then listed **Catherine and himself** (his second choice)

**Catharine and Nick, **

**Catharine and Warrick**,

and then **Catharine and Grissom**.

He then put a tally mark under his and Sara's names, now he thought lets see what the others think.

A couple of hours, (and 4 cups of coffee) later, Greg found his poll back on his desk. Yes, finally.

Underneath him and Sara's name, was one tally mark, his own.

Awww Shucks he thought.

There were a few underneath Catherine and Warrick's name,

one underneath Catherine and Grissom's.

Then to his shock, all of the rest of the lab techs had tallied underneath Sara and Grissom's names.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

He was still shaking his head at the results when Catherine walked in.

"Hey Greg, what've you got there."

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ohh it's nothing." He said nervously, while trying to hide the paper. But Catherine was too quick for him, one look at the title and she snatched it out of his hand.

"Greg what exactly have you been doing on this slow night?" He grinned sheepishly at her, "I'm confiscating this." She told him and raced out of the room before he could protest.

She made it to the empty Break Room and then burst out laughing. Typical Greg, she thought as she looked at the paper closely, the results were hilarious, except the one about her and Warrick, that one made her smile for a different reason. She didn't see Sara walk in. "Hey," the tall brunette said, "What are you smiling about."

"Ohh Greg has been up to a little mischief and decided to poll the lab rats to see who they thought was most compatible between us CSI's."

"Your kidding," she said grinning.

"'Fraid not, look here one person thought you and Greg should go out, bet I know who that is."

"Greg" they said at the same time and started laughing.

"What else does it say?"

"Well one person thinks Grissom is the apple of my eye."

"Really?" Sara asked, Catherine must have been seeing things because she could swear she saw jealousy flash across Sara's eyes.

"Yes, but I think that it is ridiculous."

"Are you sure, I mean you have been friends a long time, are you sure nothing is going on between you and him?

"Yes, we are just friends, besides, he's to weird for me." Now I know I'm seeing things, she thought, because Sara looked almost relieved. "Look, a few people think Warrick and I are made for each other. Catherine couldn't keep herself from smiling.

Sara noticed, "Uh huh, I see that look, you are very pleased about that."

"What."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you two have been throwing each other. I think you should go for it." At least somebody will be happy, she thought.

"I haven't been... wait a sec. did you just say he has been looking at me?"

"Who hasn't seen you guys flirt?"

Catherine smiled, "You think he likes me?"

"Does a gnat have wings?"

She smiled, "OK, now the couple with the most votes surprisingly is you and Grissom, who would've seen that." Catherine laughed.

But Sara had grabbed the paper out of Catherine's hand and stared at it. A slow smile crept up her face when she saw all of those marks. Catherine stopped laughing. What was going on?

"Sara isn't that funny?"

"Uh, yeah... hilarious." She said absentmindedly, she was till smiling at the paper.

It finally dawned on Catherine, "Oh my gosh, you like Grissom."

"What, n-no I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I-I don't like him."

"Sara, you're a horrible liar."

She froze she knew she was caught, "I know." She moaned.

"I cannot believe this, when did this happen? How? Why didn't I notice?"

"You were too busy staring at Warrick."

"I just- I can't believe you like him."

"Like who?"

Both of the women jumped a mile in the air, they turned to see Nick staring at them. "Who likes who?"

"Sara likes Grissom." The words were out of Catherine's mouth before she even realized she said, but Sara did, and so did Nick.

"You have got to be joking," but he saw Sara glaring at Catherine and he knew this was no joke, "I can't believe this."

"Shut up." Sara yelled.

"Just tell me the truth and don't lie to me because everyone can tell when you lie, do you really like him?" Nick asked.

The thought of lying crossed her mind, but even she knew that wasn't going to work, "Yes." She said very softly.

"Wow." He said.

"Tell me about it." Catherine replied, "I don't know about you Nick, but I want to hear more about this."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh yes you will or I will march right down to Grissom's office and tell him the truth."

"You wouldn't," but Sara wouldn't put it past her, Catherine loved solving other people's problems, whether it would help them or not. "All right I'll talk, but you better not breath a word about this to any one."

"That's all we want."

"It better be, what do you want to know?"

"Why do you like him?" Nick asked.

"What's not to like," She said wistfully, "He's smart, charming, sweet, and handsome. He's got those big blue eyes that can stare right into your soul, when he looks at me; It sends shivers down my spine. He's..."

"Stop, that's enough." Nick interrupted.

Catherine was all smiles, "Girl you don't like him, you love him."

Sara stared out the window, "I know."

A/N: see that button down there at the bottom of the screen, click it and review. PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Here it is finally, sorry for the delay, this chapter is dedicated to my friends Chelsea and Megan who begged me to update this story, this is for you the future wives of Greg Sanders (at least that is what they dream about)

* * *

Greg was back in his lab, nothing else was needed from him. He had already given the DNA results to Grissom. Now all he could do was think about where his poll sheet was and why the heck the other lab techs had voted for Grissom and Sara.

"Why them?" he had asked Jacquie earlier, "I mean, why Grissom and Sara, what do they have that makes people think that they belong together?"

"Look at them for once Greg, really look at them."

"Uhh I do and all I see is a hot girl and a scary boss."

"No, look at their personalities, the way she tries so hard to get him to notice her, the way he tries to deny his feelings, try to look at their hearts and you can see that they are meant for each other."

"Ok, I think somebody has read too many romance novels."

But her words had stuck with him, he had thought about it and he was disappointed because he could see how perfect they were for each other, but still he thought, that does not mean she will go for him, I mean he won't even admit he loves her. Wait, I'm starting to sound like Jacquie, I have got to do something else before I start parading around the lab spouting romantic parables of wisdom.

So he got started working on a new poll, he just couldn't help himself, he had to get results and find out just what the lab techs thought would become of their favorite non-couple.

* * *

Nick and Catherine sat together in the Break Room; it was another slow and very boring night.

"Man can't we just get one case." Nick complained

"I know, I mean this is Sin City, you'd think there would be a murder every night."

"We could be like Grissom," Nick, said, making Catherine raise her eyebrows, "You know do paperwork to pass the time."

"Oh," She said, "I thought you meant being helplessly in love with a subordinate, but being clueless to the way she feels."

Nick laughed at that, "That is true; I just can't believe that everyone else can see it."

"No what I can't believe is that Sara loves Grissom."

"She does?" Someone asked from the doorway.

Nick and Catherine froze.

"Uh, hi Warrick," Catherine greeted timidly.

* * *

Sara was walking towards the Break Room when she heard the voices from inside.

"Then she said that she knew she loved him." It was the voice of Catherine.

"This is unbelievable." Now she heard Warrick's voice.

Her blood was beginning boil, they had betrayed her, just wait until she got her hands on Nick and Catherine.

"Wow, I can't believe that they like each other." Warrick said.

"Believe it." Sara said as she walked in an icy smile pasted on her face, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The three of them swiveled there heads to look at the fuming brunette.

"Well I see you decided to spread the wonderful news, if you want you can call the media, I'm sure they would love to here about it as well."

They gave each other nervous glances.

"Sara, we had to tell him, he overheard us talking about it." Nick answered.

"By it you mean the poll."

"Exactly."

"Uh huh, did you tell him about the other most favorite couple?"  
Catherine's eyes bulged, her palms began to sweat.

"What other couple?" Warrick asked.

"Oh the next most popular couple was you and Catherine, you should have seen her reaction when she found that out, I don't think I have ever seen her smile so wide in my entire life."

"Really?"

Catherine started to blush.

"Oh yes, she even wanted to know if you like her, so how about it, do you?"

"Uhh, I have to go." Catherine raced out of there.

Warrick stared, dumfounded at the place where Catherine had sat," You mean, she likes me?"

"Yeah, man," Nick said, "What are you doing here, go after her." And Warrick smiled at his friend, and took off after her.

Sara stood by the coffee pot, pretending to be intrigued by making herself a mug of coffee.

"I can't believe you just did that," Nick exclaimed, "Do you realize that you have just caused them to get together."

"I know, not much of a punishment I guess." She smiled. "Guess I just solved someone else's love life."

"You did something good; maybe we should try that with you and Grissom?"

"You do, you die."

Nick laughed.

"Still," Sara said, "At least someone is happy."

* * *

Later, Sara walked down the hallway towards the DNA lab. From the smiles Catherine and Warrick were showing things had gone well after he had chased after her, as if the secret looks towards each other hadn't been enough, they had also spent a very long time together in the Locker Room.

Now Sara was going down towards the DNA lab; something had bothered her all throughout shift. She had seen the lab techs passing around a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a poll, now she had to confront Greg.

"Hey Greg."

"Hi Sara, have you come to run away with me so that we can elope and spend our honeymoon is Paris."

"Nice try, um actually I am here because I saw some of the other techs passing around a poll."

Greg suddenly became very nervous.

"A...poll?"

"Yeah, know anything about it?"

"No! I um have to go make " And he rushed away from Sara's interrogative glare."

After he had left, Sara proceeded to search his desk. She opened drawers and looked under various objects. It wasn't until she looked under the chair that she finally found the elusive piece of paper taped to the underside of the chair.

"You can run Greg, but you can't hide." Then her blood ran cold when she saw what the poll was about.

**Grissom/Sara: Who Will Make the First Move?**

Underneath the title there were several categories:

**Grissom: 0**

**Sara: 7**

**Neither will do it out of fear of rejection: 5**

**Neither because Sara is in love with a certain cute DNA analysis lab tech: 1**

Just wait until she got her hands on Greg.

* * *

Sara was seeing red by the time she bumped in to a grinning Catherine out side of the Break room.

"Look at this," she told the blonde.

Catherine's eyes widened, but she couldn't help but smirk. But her little grin faded when she saw the smoke coming out of Sara's ears.

"How could you tell Greg that I like Grissom." She yelled.

"She didn't." a voice said from behind her, "But you just did."

Sara turned to see that spiky haired lab rat smiling like Cheshire cat from the Break Room doorway.

"I...I...I" she stammered.

"I can't believe this, it's true, you really do like each other."

"Shut up Greg." Sara yelled. Greg quieted real fast.

"If you tell anyone that I like Grissom you're going to be the next body on Doc Robbins's table"

"I think she means it Greg." Catherine said quietly.

'Don't worry Sara, my lips are sealed."

"They better be." Sara said as she walked away.

"You know Sara, Grissom is, you know Grissom, he might not come around, but I could be a worthy substitute."

"Uh huh, sure Greg," She smiled sarcastically and walked away. Catherine followed her.

Greg smiled a devilish grin, "My lips may be sealed," he said aloud, "but my pen sure ain't" and he walked away to his desk to start a new poll.

* * *

I will update the next chapter much sooner, Grissom will make an apperance in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it, do I have to say it?

A/N: I feel so blessed to have such wonderful fans. I felt horrible when csifan called me immatue but you guys all wrote such wonderful reviews and made me feel so good, this chapter is dedicated to all of my fans, a few thank yous to

**Scarlet Rose 4, Flare of Faith, Pheo, La-kitt, kymmuriel, witchbsword, jrb12476 and Augusta.**

You guys sent me some great confidence builders and told me not to be discouraged by some ones flame. Thanks to everysingle one of my fans.

* * *

Greg was walking down the hall towards the DNA lab, his nose buried into the results of his latest poll. He was so intrigued that he did not see Grissom walking towards him.

"Hey Greg,"

When he saw that the young man was enthralled with a piece of paper he couldn't help but ask "What have you got there."

Immediately Greg's head shot up and his manner quickly turned fidgety, "Uh hey, um... this is...well...this is nothing."

"Well if it's nothing, why can't I see it?"

Greg knew an order when he heard one, he grudgingly handed Grissom the poll know that his days were most likely numbered. He watched Grissom react to what he saw; _I probably shouldn't have written what I did._

The poll read,

**Grissom and Sara. **

**Is there love true?**

**Yes or No**

_No probably not such a good idea, no that the other techs helped much, the all answered yes._

"Greg, what exactly have you been doing?"

"Um, well I was bored and thought that I could have some...fun." He said quietly.

"And to relieve yourself of this boredom you decided to poll the lab techs to see if they thought Sara and I had something in common."

_Actually, I do think you have something is common, you're both workaholics, but I better not say that._ "Um, yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Well, I better take this," he turned to leave, "I hope you've gotten over your boredom."

"Don't worry I have." _I better go find a place to hide; Sara's going to kill me._

* * *

_I swear this week has got to be the slowest in history._ Sara thought. She was thinking about ways to entertain herself when she saw Grissom.

"Hey." She said.

"Have you seen what the lab techs have been up to?"

"No." _Please oh please tell me he did not see one of the polls, I know I threw them away._

"Look at this, apparently Greg and the other techs think we are compatible."

"Really?" she laughed a very fake laugh, "You know that is so funny."

"I'm going to kill Greg." she muttered silently

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, so what do you think about this?" She wished she had to power snatch the words right out of the air.

"I think the Lab techs have had too much caffeine," He replied.

Her heart sank, _maybe he didn't really love me, _she thought.

* * *

She sat down at her desk, her anger finally setting in. She was furious, Greg had promised her that he would not tell anyone and then he goes off and makes another poll. One thing that she had done in the past to blow off some steam was to grab a piece of paper and start writing.

She found a piece of loose leaf paper and her pencil did the talking.

**Hit List**

**Who to Kill**

**Greg**

**Catherine**

**Nick**

**Warrick**

**All of the Lab techs.**

_What next_ she thought

**What I Need**

**Shovel**

**Thousand knives**

**A lot of time**

She smiled, not that she would ever kill anyone, it was just a nice way to vent.

Her smiled turned sad, she turned the page over and wrote:

**Who do I Love?**

**Grissom**

**What do I need?**

**His heart**

She smiled sadly again, _if only I had it, who am I kidding, he doesn't love me._

With that she turned it over again and left.

* * *

Grissom searched around for somebody on his shift, he needed to find out what they were doing to pass the time, he hoped it wasn't anything unprofessional.

When he reached Sara's desk and was surprised to find it empty, the only thing he found was a paper suspiciously marked hit list.

When he saw who was written underneath it, he was more than a little shocked.

He confiscated the paper, and was looking around for Catherine to ask her what the heck Sara had meant by this.

He found Catherine grinning like a bobcat and had had a feeling he knew why.

"What's this that I hear about you and Warrick?"

She jumped a mile in the air, "Geez Grissom, you need to stop sneaking up on people."

"I like to keep them on there toes, what is it about you and Warrick? Are you two dating?"

"Do you have problem with that."

"Interoffice dating is frowned upon."

"Yeah well look who's talking." _Whoops I should not have said that_ she thought.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

He had a feeling that is meant something, and the thought worried him. _Could she have found out that I like... no I would know about it._

"Well I came here to ask you about this," He showed her the list, "Do you know why Sara wrote this."

Catherine looked at it, she wasn't as confused as Grissom, she turned the paper over. When she saw the second list, she couldn't help but smile.

"I do now."

"Let me see that."

Catherine panicked, "I don't think that ..." He snatched it away from her, "I am so dead."

Grissom was stunned at what he saw. _She... loves me?_

After a long moment, he finally found his voice, "How many people know about this?"

"Oh just one...two...everybody."

He swallowed what would he do now?

* * *

TBC

A/N: Uh oh Grissom knows, what will he do, next chapter will be the ending , coming soon Thanks again fans, you guys ROCK


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Belive me if I owned CSI, I would not be writing Sara and Grissom confessing their love because it would have already happned.

A/N: Here it is guys, the end. I hope you enjoy fluff because this chapter has it. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking to it and soon I will update Hiding Their Hearts. Thank you. Enjoy

* * *

Sara stared at the rain as it streamed down the windows; _it's a miracle, rain in the desert, _she thought. She kept her thoughts on this miracle rain and tried not to let her mind wander towards her boss. She was a little worried; Nick said that Grissom had wanted to see her, now that was a shocker; usually he just stuck to avoiding her.

_And what are you doing now? _She asked herself. She sighed, she felt the control she had on her life slipping away, ever since Catherine found out about her secret love for Grissom, it seemed that more and more people learned about it.

_There is no use in hiding out here, go and see him._ She chided herself; _he probably just wants to ask me something like what I think about the mating habits of cockroaches. No worries._

* * *

Grissom was sitting behind his desk, his mind preoccupied with something. She leaned against his doorway, a habit she had formed over the years.

"Hey, Nick said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, sit down." _Uh oh, I guess he doesn't want to know what I think about the mating habits of roaches._

She took a seat. Her stomach started doing flip-flops.

"I...uh found this." He said showing her the list she had made earlier.

Her eyes widened, her mouth suddenly became dry, _Oh no. Please tell me he did not see the back, if he just saw the front I can handle this._

"Would you like to tell me why you want nearly everyone on staff killed?"

"Uh... well you see, I was just angry and needed to vent it out somehow." _Let him believe that and just hand me the stupid piece of paper before he decides to examine it._

"I just was worried about what made you think that killing someone would make things right."

_Okay, now she was a little mad. _"I'm not stupid, have you ever just said something like that because you were angry? I wasn't going to kill them."

"That's good to know," he said and handed her the list. "I was just checking up on you, I know you must be going stir crazy because of this slow week."

She remained silent, right now all she wanted to do was run out of their and burn the paper.

"Nick and I have a DB, but I don't think we'll find much in this rain, soon another case will come in," He smiled at her and her heart lifted, a little. "I better go."

With that he grabbed his field kit and left the room.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief; she had been that close to revealing her secret to Grissom. She chuckled a little, and she had been worried that Catherine or Nick would tell.

She turned the paper over and her heart started to race.

In Grissom's hand writing, underneath where she had written that she would need his heart, he had written four words.

_You already have it._

It took her a moment for the words to register, he loved her too. She bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Aww man, I left my umbrella in my locker." Nick told Grissom as they were climbing into the SUV.

"Better go get it, I don't know how long we will be there, but I know it will be long enough to get soaked, especially in this rain." Grissom said

"Won't be long," Nick hopped out of the car and ran towards the dry building.

He was shaking himself of when Sara crashed into him.

"Has Grissom left yet," She asked a bit hurriedly.

"No, but we will in a few minutes," he doubted she heard the rest because she was already out the door and was racing through the rain.

* * *

Sara could feel the icy water seeping through her blouse, but she hardly noticed. She banged on the window of the SUV, begging for him to come out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Is this true?" was her reply as she held up the rain soaked paper.

He didn't answer, what was he supposed to say?

"Do you mean it, is it true?" she asked again.

"Yes." Was all he could say.

Sara couldn't believe it, all of this time she had spent worried that he didn't care and in reality he did. She smiled.

"It's not that easy Sara, things are too complicated."

"How can things be complicated if we both love each other," she yelled in order to be heard above the sound of the roaring rain.

"Look Sara, I'm your boss and I'm much too old for you. People will talk."  
"I don't care what people think, I don't care about how old you are or that you are my boss. Nothing says that we can not be together. All I want to do is love you; that is all I have ever wanted to do." Hot tears were mixing with the rain as they streamed down her face, _would he reject her, after all that she had just said?_

"Are you still afraid?" She asked her heart filing with hope.

"Yes," he replied and her face crumpled. "But I'm even more afraid that if I don't kiss you now I never will."

He moved closer to her and his hand gently caressed her face. She smiled at him, and their lips met in a kiss that had been delayed for to long. And they accepted that they were not going to let each other go any time soon.

* * *

Nick was strolling down the hall, umbrella in hand. He pushed open the door.

"Ok Griss we can..." He never finished his sentence, as soon as he realized what was happening, eh slowly backed out of the lot and made his way inside.

He could not believe that they had finally done it; they had finally confessed the truth to each other, now he knew that life was going to come a lot easier for them.

He found Catherine, Greg, and Warrick in the Break Room. Greg was getting coffee while Warrick and Catherine were whispering and smiling at each other. They were sitting very close to each other. In fact it was probably not too much of a stretch to say that Catherine was in his lap.

"Hey Nick, I thought you and Grissom were heading to a crime scene." Catherine stated as soon as she saw him.

"Oh yeah, we are that is as soon as he is done kissing Sara."

Three heads shot up and stared at him, Nick just grinned and the four of them were out of their so fast that to an observer they might have just been a blur.

They crowded around the doorway.

"I can't believe this, he finally told her." Catherine gasped.

They all began oohing and wowing their shock.

That was when an idea occurred to Greg, "Hey," he said, "This gives me an idea for a new poll." Then he began to make his way towards the lab.

The remaining three looked at each other, a look of horror on their faces. Immediately they gave chase to the poll addicted lab rat.

* * *

Fin

A/N Goodbye lab rat

Coming Soon:

SARA'S SECRETS

A seriel killer/rapist is terrorising Las Vegas, while Grissom trys to uncover who this killer is, he uncover more then one of Sara's darkest secrets that reveal the past she has tried so hard to hide.

my new fic that I will star writing soon now that this one is over hope you read it.


End file.
